DIZZY
DIZZY (hangul: 핑; roman: ping) are a fictional South Korean boy group formed by JYL Entertainment. The group consists of four members: Junseo, Kyungsoo, Seunghyun, and Jaehyun. They officially debuted on September 11, 2016 with the song "My House" from their single album, Your Mind. 2010-2015: Pre-debut Auditions for a possible boyband were held in 2010, 2011, and 2012 by JYL Entertainment, though the lineup went through several changes before it was finalized with Junseo, Kyungsoo, Seunghyun, and Jaehyun in 2015. Some members already had experience in the entertainment industry, including Jung Junseo, who had won several singing competitions. Lee Kyungsoo and Moon Jaehyun had participated in the show Produce 101. Some of the members had previously lived abroad, Seunghyun lived in France, while Jaehyun spent four years in Detroit before returning to Korea. Originally, the members of DIZZY were supposed to be part of a larger group known as EDGE. A documentary called ON EDGE captured the group's training days. In this documentary, Junseo, finished at the top spot and received the most fan votes. However, by the end of the training process, EDGE had been reduced to a four member group and renamed to DIZZY. Junseo was chosen to serve as the group's leader, as he was the oldest member and also the one out of the group that had trained the longest in JYL Entertainment. He plays key roles in the group's singles and music videos. 2016-2017: Debut and moderate success The group's debut single album "GETTIN' DIZZY", was released simultaneously with its lead singles "My House" and "Know Your Mind" on September 11, 2016. The singles had commercial success and charted at 4 and 5 on the music charts, respectively. Dizzy released their debut mini album, "Last Zone" with 2 singles, "Last Zone" and "Hello Hello" on January 10, 2017. The songs are produced by Seunghyun and Jaehyun and written by Junseo and Kyungsoo. They performed their comeback stage on Inkigayo on January 9, 2017 (A day before the official release) and on Mnet's Countdown on January 13, 2017. The album peaked at #2 on the Gaon Album chart from January 1o, 2017 to January 17, 2017. Their first single, "Hello Hello" was a huge success, selling 267,457 copies in Korea and becoming one of the best selling singles of 2017. DIZZY also launched a reality show, DIZZYTV to showcase themselves while they're living the idol life and doing album promotions. Dizzy's comeback mini album, "Air" was released on February 18, 2017 with 6 tracks, including 2 singles, "Airplane" and "Apology". Both singles debuted #3 and #4 on the iTunes chart and were placed in top 5 on the Billboard World Songs chart. "Airplane" is a slow pop ballad that shows a softer side of DIZZY, which is different from their previous releases. The songs are produced by Seunghyun and Jaehyun and written by Junseo and Kyungsoo. The group's next mini album, "Forever" was released on March 9, 2017. The album contains 9 songs and 3 lead singles, "Love Me Right", "What You Do", and "Forever". The songs are produced by Seunghyun and Jaehyun and written by Junseo and Kyungsoo. This album incorporates various genres such as EDM, pop, hip hop, and r&b. The singles debut within the top 10 spots of the Billboard World Songs chart and the album hits number two on iTunes. Their fourth mini album, "LOVE Is..." was released on April 25, 2017. The album contains 9 songs and 3 lead singles including, "Senorita", "Picasso", and "Stranger". The album consists of latin pop, urban pop, and r&b influences. "Senorita" topped the Gaon Singles Chart and also topped the local music charts. The album reached 800,000 preorder copies prior to its release and has sold 1 million copies upon its release. Releasing their fifth mini album, "One Nation" was released on May 28, 2017. The album contains 8 songs and 3 lead singles including, "Blind", "Ex Girl" which features labelmate Choi Mina from TWIST, and "Incomparable". "Blind" topped the Gaon Singles Chart and also topped the local music charts. The album reached 600,000 preorder copies prior to its release and has sold over 1 million copies upon its release. The group's first full album, "0 Mile", was released on June 12, 2017 and debuted number two on the Gaon Album Charts. The album contains 12 songs and 3 lead singles, including "0 Mile", "Good Thing", and "Mansae". All three singles went to chart in the top ten of the Gaon Singles Chart and "Good Thing" peaked at number 5 on the Billboad Korea K-Pop Hot 100. The album has sold over 800,000 copies, entering the list of the best selling albums in Korea in 2017. On July 17, 2017, DIZZY released a Summer themed mini album, "Hidden", containing 6 songs and 4 singles, "Hot Potato", "Boy", "Got It", and "OGZ". The album consists of pop and rap elements that showcase DIZZY's vocal unit and rap unit's talents. The album debuts atop local Koea music charts with 340,000 units sold upon release. The group take a short three month break from promotions before releasing their sophmore album, "H.U.S.T.L.E", on October 28, 2017, which contains 10 songs and 3 lead singles, "Focus On Me", "Energetic", and "Adore U". The album reached 600,000 preorder copies prior to its release. Upon its release, H.U.S.T.L.E swept local music charts and also topped the iTunes Top Album Chart in 11 countries. It debuted with the top 30 of the US iTunes album chart. All three lead singles topped seven local music charts. With their sophmore album being their final release in 2017, DIZZY go into 2018 releasing another full album. "The Block" was released on January 9, 2018 and contains 12 songs, including 3 lead singles, "O Sole Mio", "I Miss You So Bad", and "Trauma". One day after its release, the album became the fastest selling album in the history of South Korean album sales chart Hanteo with over 700,000 physical copies, breaking the record previously held by EXO's fourth extended play, Sing For You. The album debuted at number one on the Gaon weekly album chart. The album debuted and peaked at number 1 on the Billboard World Albums chart.